1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coatings, and particularly relates to articles coated with the coatings and method for manufacturing the articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical vapor deposition (PVD) has conventionally been used to form a coating on metal bases of cutting tools or molds. Materials used as this coating material are required to have excellent hardness and toughness. At present, Titanium nitride (TiN) and Titanium-aluminum nitride (TiAlN) are mainly used as a material satisfying these requirements. However, these coating materials have no a good adhesion to metal bases and may be easily peeled off.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.